Omega Shenron is imprisoned: DBZUB Reppes and Pankin Saga
Reppes: ...OR we can open a portal to The Prison Dimension, the time there is the same as us being in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and him being in the real world, meaning once a year passes in the real world, only 1 day passes in that world! Pankin: Cool! Do you even have enough energy to open that portal? Reppes: Quite lucky, you can spawn the portals normally only when you have at least a power level of 1,000,000,000,000,000 but first time's free! I was taught by an Elder who was a great Hero back in his day. Pankin: Wait... What do you mean first time's free? Reppes: It actually takes away 100,000,000,000,000 to open it once. That Elder said that the first time a person uses it, the Gods give the user a free atempt because of mastering that move! You can open it anywhere, but it will only count when someone gets sucked into it. Pankin: Interesting, but we don't have enough time, cast it to seal Omega Shenron away! He lets all his power out to produce a portal to the place he calls "The Prison Dimension" and throws Omega Shenron while he still is unconscious. Reppes: It'll be years until he finds out how to get out. Do you know what this means? Pankin: Yeah, now how do we say we collect take the last 2 Dragon Balls and summon Ultimate Shenron to revive our friends? Reppes: Yeah! Lemme teleport them to Dende's Lookout! You teleport the Dragon Balls. In the Lookout... Mr. Popo: Hello Mister Reppes! And Miss Pankin too! Looks like you've collected all the Dragon Balls! It's time we summon Ultimate Shenron. Dende: *runs to Popo* Don't start without me! Reppes: I thought this day would never come... Let us begin. Pankin, would you do the honours? Pankin: Sure! Come forth and hear our wish, Ultimate Shenron! Ultimate Shenron (later shortened as Shenron) appears out of the Dragon Balls. Shenron: STATE YOUR WISH. Reppes: I wan't you to turn this world back it was before Omega Shenron's wish! Shenron: I'M SORRY, BUT I CAN'T DO THAT. Dende: But... but why? Shenron: THE NEGATIVE ENERGY FROM THE DRAGON BALLS, THAT OMEGA SHENRON CAME OUT IS INTERFERING WITH THAT TIME LINE. I APOLOGIZE. YOU MAY STILL ASK FOR ANOTHER WISH THEN. Reppes: Okay then, I wish... that you would revive everyone who was killed because of Omega Shenron's wish! Even the Androids! Shenron: IT SHALL BE DONE. Pankin: I still can't get why Omega Shenron would wish for that... Shenron: I WILL ANSWER THAT. OMEGA SHENRON MADE THAT WISH FOR HIS AMUSEMENT, HE WANTED TO SEE SLAUGHTERING AROUND THE WORLD. FAREWELL. The Dragon Dissapears and the Dragon Balls scatter across the Earth. Reppes: Omega Shenron, that bastard... Pankin: Shouldn't we be worried about the Earth exploding after one year? Dende: Nah, me and Mr. Popo made it so the Dragon wouldn't destroy the planet in one year, as well the Dragon Balls were nerfed, so that they will only scatter across the planet the wish was made on. And it won't turn into rocks that means you don't have to wait a year until they turn back into actual Dragon Balls. Reppes: Cool! A few moments later, the Androids fly to the Lookout. Reppes: We did it guys! We wished you and everyone else back! Android 16: We noticed it. Android 18: Wait, I saw some Saibamen while flying across the city, easily wiped them out. Didn't you turn the world back before Omega Shenron's wish? Pankin: Turns out, that Omega Shenron's negative energy was interfering us from making the wish, but we did revive all the people that were slaughtered because of Omega Shenron's wish! Super 17: Awesome! And after a little while, Nappa and Raditz teleport to the Lookout and greet the crew. Reppes and Pankin: Father! Your alive! Raditz: Yes, thanks to your wish. I've been watching your fights and I was really proud! And even I can't believe, that Pankin returned after you dissapeared a couple years later! Pankin runs to Raditz to hug him. Super 17: What is this human emotion that I sense? Android 16: It is called a reunion. Android 18: Reunion... It's beatiful... And so, the team settles down, then they all started to TRY and live a normal Earth life. Though, when they see a city in danger, they beat up the threat in no time at all. Raditz's family and Nappa started to live back at Capsule Corp, and the Androids were their neighbors. Category:DBZ Category:DBZUB Category:Dbz fan fictions Category:Fan fiction Category:Fan Fiction Category:Pages added by Reppes